


Morning

by Litastic



Series: Can't Sleep Love [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Morning Cuddles, Pink Astronaut, mild NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litastic/pseuds/Litastic
Summary: Wake up calls can be nice.





	Morning

Paulina woke to a warm presence pressed against her back and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She nestled into the embrace, pulling the sheets up around her shoulders and spared a glance at the clock. 8:34am. The gloom of a winter morning bled through the curtains and she shut her eyes again. It was Sunday, and she was looking forward to spending that extra hour or two lazing in bed with her boyfriend.

She shifted slightly, careful not to disturb him as she tucked her head closer to his, and sighed contently, relishing in the moment. Not long after, she felt him stir behind her, heard him hold back a yawn then press a lazy kiss on her head.

Paulina smiled and tilted her head to look at him with his tousled hair and sleep tainted eyes. "Did I wake you?"

Danny smiled back, battling another yawn, and brought a hand up to stroke her cheek. "Waking up to you is the best thing ever." He kissed her again, arms around her waist, thumbs rubbing small circles along her stomach.

With a delighted hum, Paulina pressed her lips on the underside of his jaw. She admired his face a while longer, from the strong lines of his jaw and his nose to his dark brows over a pair of crystal blue eyes.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked, drawing her out of her daze.

Paulina pursed her lips in thought. It had been a while since they'd had a weekend to themselves. No ghost trouble, no school work and no other people getting in the way of their alone time. It was long overdue but now that they were relishing in it, Paulina frankly didn't much have big plans like she usually did when they were spending time together. She was pretty content with their current situation anyway.

"We could just stay in bed all day?"

Danny hummed in agreement, hugging her tighter as he buried his nose in her hair. "You come up with the best ideas."

"I know."

"Very modest about it too."

"Of course!"

Danny chuckled, the little puffs of air tickled her ears. Paulina giggled and flinched away instinctively but his grip held her firm against his wall of a chest.

"Are you ticklish?" His lilting tone did nothing to hide the self-satisfied smirk she was sure was plastered on his face.

Paulina didn't reward him with an answer, knowing the inevitable outcome.

"Is it right here?" He breathed out. She rolled her eyes, trying and failing to hold back another flinch when he began teasing the spot just behind her ears. "Or here?" He poked her sides. She squeaked in surprise.

"You're such a jerk," she retorted trying to stare down a laughing Danny.

"Sorry, sorry," he snickered, placing apologetic kisses on her cheek.

Paulina sighed. It was hard to be mad at him, even jokingly. "I suppose your kisses make up for it."

Danny grinned and his lips began dotting her face, along her jaw and down her neck. Softly, tenderly, and sweetly, they danced along her skin. She loved it when he gave her his affectionate attention, every moment felt genuine and real, saved for her and only her. She sighed again when he left a particularly long kiss on the side of her neck. It swiftly turned into a gasp when his hands crept beneath her night shirt.

She shivered from the cold touch but immediately melted against him. The deep rumble of his chest when he let loose a low moan was enough to make her tremble again.

"Danny…" she whispered, reaching a hand up to hold his face and bringing his lips to hers. He leaned in eagerly, the chill of his kiss was refreshing. The sensation coursed through her veins like an ocean breeze, gentle yet invigorating. Paulina hummed happily; tingling vibrations buzzed between them, bringing Danny closer to her.

Soft gasps for air broke their kiss. Paulina's eyes trailed from his parted lips up to his half lidded gaze. His hands continued moving up beneath her shirt and she bit her lip in anticipation. Danny had a way of holding her that made every moment feel magical. The abundance of affection trickling from his fingertips filled her to the brim with a cozy feeling that made her heart quiver.

He squeezed her gently; she moaned and pressed her back firm against his hips. He flinched away with a small hiss.

"Get back here you cutie." Paulina tugged at his hips bringing them flush against her butt again and smirked at him, enjoying the small blush crossing his cheeks when he relented. He was so easily flustered.

Danny had to bite back a groan and Paulina could sense that he was straining against something other than his pants.

"Danny, we've been together for a months, you can relax," she said, rubbing at his arms to assure him. "Just have fun with me." She nipped at his bottom lip and guided his hands around her waist, revelling in the slight loosening of his muscles.

"Yeah, yeah I know…" he chuckled softly then kissed the corner of her lip. Paulina still wasn't convinced.

"What's on your mind, love?"

"It's nothing." He kissed her cheek then beneath her ear, gave her breasts a teasing squeeze. She gasped, but she wasn't that easily fooled.

"What is it?" She pressed on.

"Don't worry about it." Kiss on the neck, shoulders. "It's stupid."

"You can tell me any—anything," Paulina managed to breathe out when he left a particularly hard kiss at the base of her neck. She pressed herself onto his hips again. He shied away. "Danny…"

He sighed. "I just wanted to make you feel good, y'know, without you having to do anything." He rested his forehead against the side of her head. "And without my stupid hormones getting the attention," he chuckled but she could tell this did really bother him. After all, most times it was she who always took initiative. She smiled fondly at him, admiring the sentiment. Her Danny truly was a sweetheart.

"You're doing just fine, love," she assured him. "Plus, it makes me feel good knowing that you're enjoying it too." She pulled his hips toward her again and this time she didn't let him move away. His breath hitched. Paulina smiled coyly. " _That_ feels good."

Danny scoffed then nuzzled his nose into her hair, exhaling deeply when he finally relaxed into their close position. He slowly rubbed against her, hands resuming their gentle caresses. Paulina sighed tunefully, letting him do the work he'd been wanting to do. He shifted positions, making it so that Paulina was laid on her back beneath him. He hovered over her, elbows resting on either side of her head and knees planted on either side of her legs. Paulina resisted raking her fingers along his chest, instead allowing him to take the lead.

They simply gazed at each other, the silence holding the secrets of their unspoken words. Little by little, the space between them disappeared. He leaned down and gave her a long, tender kiss, leaving an imprint that would whisper across her lips for days. When he pulled away, Paulina's eyes fluttered open, lips curved softly in memory of his. He brushed her hair aside and smiled at her, a picture of adoration in his eyes. Her heart thrummed pleasantly.

He continued the trail of kisses interlaced with words reserved for her ears alone. From her forehead down her neck and to her chest he ventured, farther and farther down, teasing the two peaks on her night shirt. Paulina arched into his touch, gasping and moaning quietly as he lovingly marked every inch of her body.

He slipped her top off, giving her a fresh wave sensations of his hands and mouth, then moved down to her hips, lingering on every curve as he continued undressing her. Her skin tingled from the sudden exposure but he planted himself between her legs, a comforting heat. Paulina couldn't help but wrap her arms around him and play with his bedridden hair. Their lips met once more and Danny pulled the sheets over them, snaked an arm around her waist, then resumed his affectionate touches.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really love these two together. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
